Tea
by ForestEyes22
Summary: After Hermione successfully puts forward Bellatrix's case, the Golden Girl and the Dark Witch stay at Minerva's until the media turmoil has calmed. Bellatrix and Hermione make tea in Minerva's kitchen. Sparks fly. Simple one-shot between these two.


Hermione was rummaging around the cupboards, searching for Minerva's sugar pot in order to make 3 cups of tea. As she was peering into each cavity, she was chatting warily to Bellatrix, who leant against the counter on the far corner of the kitchen twiddling an inky strand of hair. "So have you met anyone, then? A hunky pureblood guy perchance?", she asked- reaching on tiptoe for a promising looking jar. Bellatrix glanced up quickly at the view and smirked. "Noooooo. No one's come along yet", she replied, coming over to pour the boiling water in each mug and then fiddling with one of the spoons on the top. Hermione was now stirring the sugar into the brown liquid, thoughtfully watching the ripples as it flowed in a whirlpool. "Well I'm not sure why not" she stated finally, "you're an intelligent, interesting pureblood woman" and turning to face her "and you're beautiful", gesturing loosely to her body. Hermione turned quickly away, blushing slightly and stirring excessively. Bellatrix was taken aback. So the little mudpuppy _did_ have a crush on her. She'd suspected correctly. It was foolish, but she couldn't help feeling rather flattered. _And she is a pretty little thing_, she mused. _I wonder how far down that blush extends_… Bellatrix husked a laugh, "that's the nicest thing someone has said to me. Coming from the mudblood I've tortured too. How queer". Hermione's eyes shifted uneasily from Bellatrix's languid body to the over brewed tea, the hazel depths refusing to meet the older witch's face. "Well I guess I just find it strange that no one's rushed at the chance. I enjoy having an intellectual debate with you, you're insanely beautiful after the restoration potion, you can actually be decent when you try. And you've been civil to me ever since your trial, despite the same derogatory name calling. Which, by the way, I won't be tolerating for much longer. You've…changed". After this slightly longer speech than she originally intended, Hermione whipped back round to the tea and didn't look at Bellatrix, who was staring slightly open-mouthed at the compliments. "Any man with an ounce of sense in his brain would know he was extremely lucky to have you", Hermione went on quietly, flashing a small smile at the older woman and going to put the spoons in the sink. Bellatrix grabbed her arm. "Woman", she stated simply. At Hermione's uncomprehending face, she repeated "I'm prefer the weaker sex, Hermione". Hermione blinked and then smiled, stepping gently out of her grip and said over her shoulder- "or any _woman_ would be lucky to have you, Bellatrix Black". Hermione ran the tap, slightly breathless, trying desperately not to look behind her. Her bushy hair was slightly sticking to her forehead as her heart beat increased, and she swept it back in a small, fluttering gesture. Bellatrix walked forward to stand beside her. Hermione kept washing the teaspoons, despite lack of need to and then looked up nervously at the pureblood's face on which was a discernable, curious expression, her mouth slightly parted. Hermione quirked her eyebrows in question as she turned to face her but Bellatrix was staring at her face as if deciphering it. Hermione wetted her lips with her tongue, her mouth suddenly dry and the older witch watched the movement with predatory eyes. She stepped closer, closing the gap between them, her breasts lightly brushing the younger woman's. Hermione's breath hitched as she stared into the older woman's dark eyes, her own eyes tightening slightly in fear. Bellatrix carefully brushed her hand up the younger witch's slender arm- evoking a trail of goosebumps in its wake, and settling it on her petite waist. Still looking into her eyes, Hermione held her breath as Bellatrix leant forward to experimentally touch her moist ruby lips with hers. They were warm and soft, and Hermione's eyes slid shut as she shivered at the pleasure of it. It was only quick, and Bellatrix pulled back to look upon the flushed face, and closed eyes of the other woman as she exhaled noisily. Needing more, Bellatrix leant forward again, her lips sucking gently on Hermione's lower lip as greedy hands came up instinctively to wrap round Bella's neck. Hermione gasped. The dark-haired beauty took the opportunity, her brain hazy, to slip her tongue in to meet with another and at the contact, Hermione let out a breathless moan and slid her hands into the tangle of serpentine hair. The sweet taste of the younger woman caused a shudder to run through Bella's body, and pulled Hermione tighter about the waist and into her body. Mouths moved more freely, tongues danced in breathy sighs and quiet, needy sounds that were swallowed by another mouth. Bellatrix broke apart suddenly, panting. "It was you" she breathed, stroking the girl's face. "What was me?", Hermione replied, smoothing the older woman's crazy hair. "You. It's always been you. Right in front of me, you've been everything I need and I hated it. I ignored it". Without waiting for a reply from the startled girl, she crashed their mouths together again with a moan and walked them back until Hermione's back hit the wall and her body was pressed heatedly against hers. Widening her legs, Hermione allowed her to get closer, whilst pulling the older woman's curls at the nape of her neck. Bellatrix was in some kind of frenzy. The smell and taste of the young woman, slightly heady from wine they'd had earlier, enveloped her in a cloud of lust. Who could resist such a delectable young form moving against her and spilling such promising noises? The older witch slid her hand round the back of the waist to squeeze a firm backend. The resulting moan from the younger woman as her head rolled back to back into the fridge and grinding hips, had Bellatrix wild, bucking up into subtle flesh so that their nether regions brushed tantalizingly. Their lips found each other once again, stoking the flames in moist passions as their bodies rolled into one another and hands explored for the first time.

A motionless figure in the corner of Hermione's eyes caused her to turn her head and the open-mouthed Minerva broke into the fog and caused her to let out a gasp. Bellatrix, not yet catching on and interpreting the gasp entirely differently, continued a heated assault down the woman's long neck, kissing a sensitive area. A sharp cough interrupted her plan, and she jumped away quickly, a lump of dread forming in her stomach. Her own gasp filled the tension-filled room, falling into the atmosphere rather explosively as she met the shocked face of her friend. Bellatrix cleared her throat and patted her hair down unsuccessfully, glancing at Hermione who seemed to still be in some kind of shock herself, her blouse twisted. "Uh…" she began, but he voice was too raspy, and she cleared her throat to start again. Minerva stared. The prolonged silence began to creep into the ashamed witch's s shocked inactivity. She righted her clothes and looked down, he arms around her waist and her face slowly acquiring the shade of a tomato. Bellatrix observed this and stepped closer to her again-"Tea?". Hermione looked up at her beautifully hopeful, with a tentative smile on her lips and a slow grin formed on the dark witch's face as she looked at the younger woman tenderly. Minerva watched the two closely, and her own smile formed. "Tea would be fabulous. Although I would prefer it if you would detain from ravishing one of my pupils against my kitchen wall, Miss Black". Bellatrix's incredulous laugh was only answered by the shattering of a mug as it fell from Hermione's hands.


End file.
